His Smile
by daichi-akatsuki
Summary: Sasuke is secretly watching Naruto train in the woods when Naruto catches him. Naruto, knowing exactly what Saskue wants, and not wanting to reveal he caught him starts teasing him until Saskue can't take it. Yaoi. NaruSasu.


**A/N:** Okay, so this is my first story, so please don't judge me too much. Reviews and constructive criticism are very welcome and greatly appreciated! I'd like to know how I did.

WARNING: this story contains Yaoi (boyxboy, don't like don't read), and lemon.

I do not own Naruto nor do I claim any rights to it. Kisimoto-sensei gets all the credit :)

**His Smile**

Sasuke sat in his usual spot up his favorite tree, listening to the rustling of the leaves as they blew in the wind. The only thing he loved more than sitting there, listening to the sounds of the trees, was the view from his spot in the tree. More specifically, a perfect visual of Naruto, working out on the forest floor, with his shirt off.

Whenever Naruto came here to train, Sasuke couldn't resist the urge to to discreetly follow him and ogle him as he worked out. He always had the perfect excuse for leaving as soon as Naruto did.

Today seemed different, though. Sasuke noticed that Naruto was acting a little strange. "Well, stranger than usual." He muttered to himself with a sly grin. He noticed that Naruto was smiling, but it wasn't his usual goofy smile. Sasuke could've sworn it was a smug smirk, as if he was laughing silently at a joke. Sasuke would've thought about this longer, but something else drew his attention.

Naruto had been stretching for a long time now, longer than usual, almost provocatively. Sasuke couldn't help but stare, losing all connection to the outside world. His fantasizing was cut short as he saw that Naruto was glancing around, scanning the forest trees. Sasuke tried to duck behind a branch, but lost his balance and fell. He hit the ground with a loud THUD and passed out.

When Sasuke finally woke up, laying on his side on the forest floor with something soft under his head. He opened his eyes to see that whatever he was laying on was orange. 'Orange…Naruto's jacket is orange' he thought lazily to himself. 'Wait, Naruto!' Sasuke immediately rolled over and came face to face with the young blonde himself, his face barely an inch from Sasuke's. He had a strangely seductive smile on his face. Sasuke felt his face turn bright red and a bulge form in his pants. "About time you woke up," said the blonde haired beauty. "I was beginning to worry that I'd have to do this while you were out."

Sasuke could barely process what was going on. Sasuke felt as though he'd fallen into one of his fantasies. "N-Naruto, wha-" was all he could get out before Naruto cut him off with a light kiss. "I know you've been watching me for awhile now, Sasuke" he teased. "How did you like today's show?" Sasuke couldn't take this anymore. Either this was real and life was about to become paradise, or he'd gotten a concussion from the fall and was hallucinating. He didn't care which. He reached up, ran his hand through Naruto's hair, and pulled him down on top of him. Their lips locked in a very deep, very passionate embrace, tongues tangling themselves inbetween the boys' moans. Sasuke felt one of Naruto's warm hands slide up his stomach to his chest where it rubbed and teased at one of his nipples, while the other slid downward to his waistline, where it unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts.

Keeping one hand on the back of Naruto's head, Sasuke reached down and undid Naruto's pants as Naruto slowly slid off Sasuke's trousers. Sasuke"s hand brushed against Naruto's growing erection, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body and causing him to moan. " Oh god, Sasuke, I want to go in you, but I don't have anything to make it hurt less." "Will saliva work? Asked Sasuke in a playful tone. Naruto just smirked and leaned backwards, falling in to a sitting position on the soft grass, with his pants undone. Sasuke crawled over and pulled his pants off and followed up with his underwear, removing his own afterwards. Naruto spread his legs apart, leaving him fully exposed. For a brief moment, Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Naruto's manhood, completely enthralled. "Is there a problem?" Naruto asked, a little impatiently. "No, but I can tell that I'm gonna be aching in the morning," teased Sasuke as he lowered his head downwards. Before Naruto could even gasp, Sasuke opened his mouth and took in his entire length, running his tongue up and down his member. "D-damn, eager much?" moaned Naruto. Sasuke replied by bobbing his head up and down, slowly at first, but steadily gaining speed.

When Sasuke could tell Naruto was about to cum, he pulled away abruptly, much to Naruto's annoyance. "Hey, what that all about?" he whined. Sasuke grinned. "I'm not letting you cum until that," he looked down at Naruto's now saliva coated rock hard erection, "is inside me." Naruto smiled. He didn't need to be told twice. He got up and crawled over to Sasuke, grabbing his legs and placing them on his shoulders so that his manhood was rubbing against Sasuke's entrance. Sasuke fell backwards moaning I anticipation. "I haven't stretched you out, so this'll hurt a little." Said Naruto. "I can handle it, just hurry up!" growled Sasuke. Without another word, Naruto thrusted his hips forward, burying his tip deep in Sasuke, earning a cross between a scream and a moan for the young man. "Gah! Oh f-fuuuck…" groaned Sasuke, clawing at the earth under him as Naruto setup a rhythm, steadily going faster and faster, until he hit Sasuke's sweet spot. "Th-there! More!" he panted, the ecstacy of the moment overwhelming him. Unable to take any more, Sasuke let out a yelp as he came all over his own stomach. Seeing this, Naruto drove into Sasuke one final time before he let loose, coating Sasuke's insides with his warm seed. The two just stayed there, motionless, listening to one another's panting. "Naruto, I've wanted to tell you for a long time. I love you." Whispered Sasuke. Naruto smiled his usual silly grin. "I love you too." He replied as he leaned in and embraced his new boyfriend.

**The End**

**A/N:** Ok, so that's my first attempt a lemon. Read and review please! Constructive criticism is ok, but please no flames!


End file.
